Sunday Bloody Sunday
by Keiko C. Crawford
Summary: My first angst fic, well it's a song fic. Got the idea when I heard U2's Sunday Bloody Sunday. An entry in Keiko's diray catches Seto's eye and he reads about something he never expected could happen to anyone. PG for violence and death


FW: Yes, this is a short story. No there will be no comedy. Yes the world is coming to an end *shot*  
  
MW: this is why I do not like to stray outside the box; we may be about the apocalypse.  
  
FW: …Don't we already think outside the box? So just thinking outside the box would be going into the box that we're not trying to be in so then it would just be normal and stuff and we're not normal are we?  
  
MW: *passed out*  
  
FW: Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I own my OC Keiko Crawford. She is the character you'll all get to meet in a short bit in my full story. This takes place sometime after, but I won't divulge any information. So let's get started!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto noticed a strange air hanging around his usually cheerful fiancé. Even after all she had gone through in little under a month, she still acted cheerful, even though it took most of her new classmates some time to get used to her being the daughter of Pegasus. He brought up his courage and gently took her from behind.   
  
"Kei-chan, what's the matter? You seem down," he gently whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hmm, oh nothing just tired! I am going to borrow one of your cars alright?" Keiko said, smiling at him.  
  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
  
"Uh, just to visit some old friends that reside in Cypress Hills." Keiko said off-hand, looking for the keys to one of Seto's many cars. She took the keys to his second pride and joy. The Benz.   
  
"Uhhh, are you sure you know your way, and are you sure you'll be careful?" Seto said, worrying about the safety of his car in her hands. She was sweet, responsible and mature, but not without being insane, or at least when she starts driving alone in a nice car on a deserted road.   
  
"I'll take good care of your little baby…oh wait; your little baby is your custom motorcycle ne?" Keiko chided as she grabbed her bag and cell phone.  
  
Seto had to smirk and he kissed her goodbye. Keiko smiled as she pulled out from the gates, and the strange feeling returned to Seto.   
  
"Why would she want to go visit friends in some enclosed community on a Sunday during a semester break? They are most likely gone; she never makes plans before hand…" Seto climbed the stairs to her room, or at least where she did her work and kept most of her thing that she didn't want him poking through every day. On top of her desk, he found a very large and somewhat old journal. It had a red cover with her name in English and Kanji on the front. ((Note: Her last name would be in Katakana since it is not a Japanese word.)) Seto pondered whether he should look through it. He could always say it was lying open if he was caught reading it. Seto gently opened the book, as if doing so would set off a dozen alarms. He skimmed through the first few sections, all labeled. Her first entry was written just shortly after she had entered an exchange program at the age of ten, she had received the journal as an early eleventh birthday gift sent from her father. The chapters had pictures, clippings, plane tickets, writings, drawings, concert tickets, school schedules, and all of them were labeled by what country she had visited. A very small section was labeled "China". He flipped through and looked at the pictures, the drawings, the places she went, and read over the sections. England, Egypt, America, Japan, Ireland, France, Spain, Mexico, she had apparently gone many places, and made many friends. Seto then started flipping through the entries more slowly, and something caught his eye. The section labeled "Ireland" was one of the longest, and it seemed stained.   
  
"These look like tears, and blood…" Seto was in shock at what he saw. News clippings of articles reporting IRA attacks on Protestant homes, or deadly explosions on the border between the Republic of Ireland and Northern Ireland. Pictures from the papers of dead bodies in the streets, and bloodstained cobble stone streets. He read the last entry labeled under the chapter of "Ireland".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It all started off as any other day would. The other exchange girls and I walked to our exchange house in a group like we had been taught to do. We all giggled and laughed about our up coming summer vacation. We were so distracted we failed to notice a gust of wind coming our way. The boys stood pointing and laughing as we struggled to gets our skirts down. Aika took her long red hair and put it into her trademark pigtails. Her bright green eyes shone with the delight of going home to see her family stationed in Japan. Her father was a military commander for the United States, was born in Ireland, and married a Japanese woman. Aika was raised there and started the exchange program about the same time I did. We both attended a girl's private school in England for a time, and were excited to learn we had been assigned to the same house, with three other girls from Japan. I remember our delight at meeting more girls we could talk to in our native language. Kourin was a strong girl, with long purple hair and dazzling light amber eyes. ((Nuriko from Fushigi Yuugi anyone?)). Yuziriha was a little girl so full of genki she could rival me. She always was wearing a cat barrette in her short black hair. I always remembered her big brown eyes, and how whenever we were sad those big brown eyes of hers would always be shining and there to cheer us up. The one I bonded the most with in the time we spent together would have to be Haruko. Her short pink hair was quite the attention grabber. She never listened to the rules, and her and I often wore boy's clothes after school, since we would be thrown out of the exchange program if we did that at school. We were known for sneaking into places we shouldn't be, then dragging the other girls with us. She and I were most likely the ones to set up a date to see a concert, mainly our local favorite U2. Then there was Tomoyo. She had long curly blackish-blue hair, and deep, soft brown eyes. She would always design clothes and we would all make them together, and debut them as we caroused around the town. She was the smallest, and the quietest. However, she was an excellent piano player, in fact, it was rumored she had a gift. None of us doubted that in the very least. For a whole year we had bonded, gone to school together, lived together, ate together, cried together, and become friends together. We couldn't wait for the break, but it all came down on us that this would mean we had to split up. We all promised each other we would visit each other in Japan, and maybe, if we were lucky, we'd all go to the same area next year. Even if we didn't, our homes in Japan weren't far from each other. Tomoyo said not to worry about it, and Yuzi-chan added that worrying makes you age faster. We all laughed at the imagination of us like hunched over old women at the age of fourteen. For a group of twelve year olds, we were bright in a place that was always dark. Haruko danced around in the puddles in the street, and Kourin joined her for a "merry jig" as they called it. Soon, Yuzi-chan grabbed Tomoyo and me and we began to dance in the puddles. My stomach growled with hunger. My nose picked up the scent of ice cream and they all followed me, with out even asking. Haruko's appetite almost rivaled mine, and we had an eating contest. Turns out that Kourin can eat more than the both of us combined, but she just remarked that she had failed to eat anything that day. Tomoyo was staring across the street. Yuzi-chan asked her what the matter was. Tomoyo-chan just answered with 'Those rings over there are so pretty. I wish we could buy a set.' We all peered out the window to see a small trinket store across the street. 'What do we need rings for?' Kourin asked, stuffing more ice cream in her mouth. 'So we can always be together!' Aika-chan said, already halfway through the door. Haruko-kun picked up our tab and we ran across the cobbled street. 'Kawaii!! They have the cutest little things here!' Tomoyo-chan squealed, as she bounced inside. The storekeeper was a nice, plump Irish woman, and she helped us pick out matching rings. She gave us rings with little fairies on them, saying 'You shall be protected from harm, and if harm should take us away, we'd find our way into the arms of an ever loving Lord.' We all bought one, matching a favorite color of ours. Haruko picked a fuchsia stone in her ring. Tomoyo chose a deep blue, Yuzi-chan a bright orange gem, Kourin a deep amethyst, and Aika a bright red stone to match her hair. I chose a green stone to bring out the green in my eyes. Aika laughed and remarked my eyes would be good luck. As we walked home arm in arm something strange began to occur.  
  
~~I can't believe the news today  
  
I can't close my eyes  
  
And make it go away~~  
  
((From Keiko's Point of view, just to let you know.))  
  
"Guys, do you smell something strange?" I asked. The others stopped and smelled the air, and the odor reached their noses as well.   
  
"Ah no worries Kei-chan, it's just the pub over there dumping their fish out."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, you can never be too safe…" Tomoyo said, quietly.  
  
~~How long...  
  
How long must we sing this song?  
  
How long? How long...  
  
Tonight...we can be as one  
  
Tonight…~~  
  
"Fish or not, we should be getting home, and soon…" Kourin remarked. "This isn't the best of areas for young girls like us to be standing around in."  
  
"Agreed. It is getting late and I am sure Mama O'Carthy is very worried about us." Aika said, as she began walking. I stood still, something was not right, I could sense it. I shut my eyes and looked for a place the feeling was coming from.   
  
"Keiko-chan, what's up? You sense something strange again? Where's is comin from?" Haruko said, looking in different directions with a keen eye.  
  
"Maybe…maybe we should go…" Tomoyo said, and she began to tremble.  
  
"Well, we should I mean, it is getting dark, kinda early for a Sunday…SHIT! These pants are new!" Haruko said, falling into a gutter.  
  
~~Broken bottles under children's feet  
  
And bodies strewn across a dead end street  
  
But I won't heed the battle call  
  
Puts my back up  
  
My back up against the wall~~  
  
I blinked twice. The sky was a dark blood red, the setting sun a ball of orange. The street was quiet, to quiet. At least it seemed so. In a large area, it seemed as if the population had been cut in half…the streets were filled with Catholic families coming from mass, as their Protestant neighbors peered down from their windows to see the cause of the ruckus. Kourin and Haruko gathered us into a small ring, Tomoyo in the middle, since she was the smallest. Then, we saw it. A man across the street, taken out by a sniper rifle. People began screaming and running in every direction. More shots were fired and we could hear sirens fast approaching. "MINA-SAN! HANG ON! DON'T LET GO NO MATTER WHAT! KEIKO, TELL US WHERE TO RUN!" Aika said, as well gathered together and got low to avoid the snipers. I concentrated for a second, and I pointed in the safest direction. No one was in our way. We were home free….  
  
~Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
  
And the battle's just begun  
  
There's many lost, tell me who has won~  
  
We looked back. Ten people lay dead in the streets, many more wounded. We began to run as fast as our legs would carry us, but there were so many people we were slowed down.   
  
~The trench is dug within our hearts  
  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters  
  
Torn apart~  
  
Children were crying for their parents, parents were crying for their children. It was pure chaos. We had been here before, and hoped we would never have to again. But it was too late for that. We held on to each other and ran as best we could. Then the explosions came.   
  
~Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
  
How long…~  
  
The men on the roofs began to throw Molotov cocktails into the crowd below. We ducked left and right, broken glass scratched our legs and faces. Then, it happened…what I never saw coming. We finally thought we were in the clear…  
  
~How long must we sing this song?  
  
How long? How long...  
  
Tonight...we can be as one  
  
Tonight...  
  
Tonight...tonight...  
  
Tonight...tonight…~  
  
Two cars, which we were standing right between, both took Molotov cocktails to the gas tanks. The explosion sent us, glass, and debris flying. I reached over, groping in the smoke and ash from burning buildings. I cried out, but no one answered. I felt, two people grab my hands. They were joined by three more. I saw their rings, their hands covered in blood.   
  
~Wipe your tears away  
  
Wipe your tears away  
  
Wipe your tears away  
  
Wipe your tears away  
  
(Sunday, Bloody Sunday)  
  
Wipe your tears away  
  
(Sunday, Bloody Sunday)~  
  
Tears were streaming down my face. I didn't want to believe it. I could see their eyes as they looked at me. They all smiled, and each hand wiped away a tear. I held all of their hands in my lap, gently stroking each one. The girls all crawled close to me, calling me 'Nee-chan… .' Tomoyo looked up at me with her sad brown eyes and smiled. Her hand stroked my face, and fell limp on the ground. "T-t-t…TOMOYO!! TOMOYO WAKE UP!!" I shouted at her, shaking her arm, then her whole body. No response. I laid her head in my lap and began crying even more.   
  
~Sunday, Bloody Sunday (Sunday, Bloody Sunday)  
  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday (Sunday, Bloody Sunday)  
  
(I'm so sick of it!)  
  
(Run it up!)~  
  
'Don't worry, Keiko, she'll be fine, she won't have to worry anymore, and neither will any of us. You're more genki than I could ever be, please stay that way, and tell my parents I love them, ok?" Yuziriha closed her eyes, and laid her head in my lap. I was shaking, I would not believe it…  
  
~And it's true we are immune  
  
When fact is fiction and TV reality~  
  
Kourin laughed, as best as she could. Her strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. 'I love you Keiko, I love you like a little sister. You are our little tenshi. Please, don't change…you know what I want you to say to my family…and I wanted to be buried with my friends, near our shrine, ok?'  
  
~And today the millions cry  
  
We eat and drink while tomorrow they die~  
  
'You know what pisses me off?' Haruko said, sitting up and leaning against my shoulder, 'I never finished that sundae…talk about dying with regrets…when they put me in a little box by the shrine, can you make sure it has a personal flair of mine? I mean, so you'll never forget me, but I doubt ya will…here's looking at you, sweetheart.' I felt her body go limp, and it slid down into my lap. Her pink hair was stained red in some places, and her pretty clothes were torn and ragged.  
  
~(Sunday, Bloody Sunday) The real battle just begun  
  
(Sunday, Bloody Sunday) To claim the victory Jesus won~  
  
I saw Aika, and she turned her red head to me. She sat straight and tall, even though I knew it was killing her. 'God, this is going to leave something on you isn't it? Oh well, life happens. At least now, the majority of us won't be separated. Don't be sad, please?' Her hand reached out and dried my tears. 'That's better, those pretty blue green eyes of yours don't fancy salty tears now do they? You're a bloody mess…but I can't blame you. What a ways to go, trying to lead people out, only to die in the process...now that's a way I don't mind at all…my dad is going to be so proud…for the first time in my life he is going to be really proud of me…' I shook my head and told her he was always proud of her. "It'll all be fine when the police find us, we'll get better and go home, and live the rest of our lives together right Aika-chan?" She just laughed. I tried to laugh even though I knew it would never happen. Aika moved so she was right in front of me. 'You have always been, someone I could look up to, someone I could trust, and you've suffered so much…  
  
~On...  
  
Sunday Bloody Sunday  
  
Sunday Bloody Sunday~  
  
"NO! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED WE WOULD ALWAYS BE TOGETHER! STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!"  
  
She drew herself around me and kissed me cheek. I kissed hers. Our foreheads touching, she told me one thing  
  
'Histori ta nai yo…'  
  
~Sunday Bloody Sunday  
  
Sunday Bloody Sunday  
  
Sunday Bloody Sunday  
  
Sunday Bloody Sunday~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I collapsed under the weight of my friends, I was cold, alone, and I could not move my left hand for some reason. I looked to my left and saw something that makes me cry to this day. Each of them hand grabbed my left hand, with their left hands, so all of our pretty rings would show. Everything else was a blur…the police came, the paramedics, the reporters were rapidly taking pictures of me, and then they gasped with shock and horror. I passed out….  
  
*next entry*  
  
I see my last entry was filled with blood and tears…as will this one. I passed out in the crowd because it seems that I was stabbed in the back by a large piece of glass. As I sit here, listening to the sounds of their families, learning the news, I wish the glass could have gone a little deeper, a little farther, and taken me with them. Papa came in, along with Isis-san. Papa gave me a teddy bear and a letter with a rose attached to it. This changed my views on what I wanted. The envelope to the letter had a long beautiful rose attached to it. I read the letter repeatedly because it filled me with joy. It was from Seto and Mokuba, who had written it in secret and given to the one man they could trust to deliver it. It was a little early, but it was wishing me a happy twelve birthday. That letter changed the world for me. The doctors said if I weren't so happy, I wouldn't have made it. One day, he'll be there for me, not only in spirit, but in the flesh, as the one just for me…and I await that day, with the patience Tomoyo gave me, the genki of Yuziriha, the strength of Kourin, the courage of Haruko, and the love of Aika. I will never for get them, and they will always be with me…  
  
Bodies may last until we have spent them,  
  
But souls will always stay around,  
  
To watch over those,  
  
That they have left on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto was halfway to Cypress Hills. He was going twice the speed limit but he didn't care. He had to get to her, Seto felt an urge to see her, an instinct to be there for her. After another half an hour, he came upon Cypress Hills…but it was no enclosed community. It was in fact, the shrine Kourin had spoken of. It seemed the family ran a graveyard on their large plot, and there was a large picture in the hallway. Candles and flowers lay in front of a large picture of the six girls, with a small plaque remembering them. He saw five small rings, much like the one Keiko always wore. He soon heard someone talking, but there was no one else near him. He walked outside and saw Keiko talking to five little graves that held the ashes of her best friends.  
  
"Hi guys, it's been awhile huh? You wouldn't believe what I can do, I can literally talk to spirits! Maybe someday I can see you guys, unless you've already been reincarnated, but hey, you never really know do you? Maybe you'll all be the children of Seto and mine."  
  
Seto began to wonder, if he should go to her, or wait until she was done. He felt as if something or someone was holding him back, and decided to stay put. Seto could swear he heard giggling that was barely audible. He turned to his left, and there stood the five little girls, looking no different from when their picture had been taken. They all beamed at him, like they were telling him something.   
  
"You…you are her friends aren't you?"  
  
The girl nodded, and giggled again.   
  
"Then why did you leave her?"  
  
Seto saw their mouths move but no sound came out. He was tempted to ask them to write everything down, but he doubted they could. Small letters began to appear in the sand at his feet.  
  
'We left because we had to. Our spirits are happy looking after her, even though one day we will be reincarnated into different people. We want you to look after our little sister, please, don't leave her like we did.'  
  
Before Seto could speak, the girls giggles filled the hall one last time and they disappeared, one by one, the last, a red head, who gave him an hug as best she could, and vanished. Seto turned to where Keiko was standing and he could see the five girls hovering above her, hiding themselves from her so she wouldn't be shocked. The one he was sure was Haruko was holding a bucket of water over Keiko's head, but Kourin stopped her and shook her finger. Tomoyo began to look as if she was singing, but he couldn't hear anything, but Keiko could. However faint it was she could hear it. Soon the girls were all singing a song Seto cold barely remember. Keiko was on the verge of tears, but joined in as well. It was their song. Even though it was from an anime, they all loved the meaning of the song.  
  
~Moonlight Destiny Sailor Moon R opening~  
  
GOMEN NE sunao ja nakute  
  
yume no naka nara ieru  
  
shikou kairo wa SHO-TO sunzen  
  
ima sugu aitai yo  
  
nakitaku naru you na moonlight  
  
denwa mo dekinai midnight  
  
datte junjou doushiyou  
  
HA-TO wa mangekyou  
  
tsuki no hikari ni michibikare  
  
nandomo meguriau  
  
seiza no matataki kazoe  
  
uranau koi no yukue  
  
onaji kuni ni umareta no  
  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU  
  
mo ichido futari de weekend  
  
kami-sama kanaete happy end  
  
genzai kako mirai mo  
  
anata ni kubittake  
  
deatta toki no natsukashii  
  
manazashi wasurenai  
  
deatta toki no natsukashii  
  
manazashi wasurenai  
  
ikusenman no hoshi kara  
  
anata wo mitsukerareru  
  
guuzen mo CHANSU ni kaeru  
  
ikikata ga suki yo  
  
fushigi na kiseki KUROSU shite  
  
nandomo meguriau  
  
seiza no matataki kazoe  
  
uranau koi no yukue  
  
onaji kuni ni umareta no  
  
Mirakuru romansu  
  
shinjite-iru no  
  
Mirakuru romansu  
  
I'm sorry I'm not candid.  
  
I can say it if in my dreams.  
  
My thoughts are about to short circuit.  
  
I want to see you right now!  
  
I'm just about to cry -- moonlight  
  
I can't call you, either -- midnight  
  
But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?  
  
My heart is a kaleidoscope.  
  
With the light of the moon to guide us,  
  
we'll be brought together by fate many times over.  
  
Counting the twinklings of the constellations  
  
is how I foretell love's whereabouts.  
  
Born on the same earth  
  
Miracle romance  
  
To be together once more this weekend...  
  
God, please grant me a happy end.  
  
In the present, past, and future,  
  
I'll be completely devoted to you.  
  
I can't forget that dear look in your eyes  
  
when we first met.  
  
Out of tens of thousands of stars,  
  
I can find you.  
  
Turning even chance into an opportunity...  
  
I love that way of life!  
  
A wondrous miracle growing closer.  
  
We'll be brought together by fate many times over.  
  
Counting the twinklings of the constellations  
  
is how I foretell love's whereabouts.  
  
Born on the same earth  
  
Miracle romance  
  
I believe in this  
  
Miracle romance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The voices faded and she was once again left alone. Keiko dried her tears and left incense burning and some flowers by the graves of her friends. Seto waited until she was right in front of him to hug her. He gently wrapped his arms around her like he had earlier that morning. With out saying a word, he handed her the diary and she understood. Keiko let go and said she would be fine. Seto smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. He then lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered:  
  
'Histori ta nai yo.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Song 1: Sunday Bloody Sunday by U2  
  
Song 2: Moonlight Destiny (Sailor Moon R OP) by DALI  
  
Histori ta nai yo- You are not alone. Quoted from Rei (Sailor Mars) to Usagi *SPOILER* Upon her death in Stars   
  
FW: What? You thin in the original version they just vanished? *laughs*  
  
MW: Fear the dubbing companies XD  
  
FW: Please don't flame me as this is my first angst fic/songfic…. 


End file.
